


Baby Avengers 2: Mama (f/n)

by MissRainbow13



Series: Avengers/ Marvel Stuff [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kidnap, Baby Avengers, Clint Likes Heights, De-aging, Don't Touch Bruce's Legos, Female Reader, Lion King is the Best, Mommy Skills, Reader-Insert, Still no Bucky or Vision, Thor Doesn't Listen, Tony breaks things, Toy Lambo, mini Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/pseuds/MissRainbow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there is no way to get Loki to reverse this spell. Looks like you'll have to deal with these special babies for two weeks. How will you handle this?</p><p>(f/n)- First Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Avengers 2: Mama (f/n)

It took you a whole twenty minutes to finally catch Loki. That was only because Thor had helped and thrown his little hammer at his legs. As you were about to cut off a finger or two, Thor stopped you with a small pout. “No hurt brover.” He said in his cute baby voice.

You sighed and threw the knife away. You did plop yourself in the middle of his back though. He wouldn't be getting up because of the hammer, but a little extra weight wouldn't hurt. “You mewling quim! Remove your weight from me this instant!” He ordered while moving his arms to try and throw you off. You pinned his arms to the ground and glared at the back of his head.

“Fix them and you can go.” You bargained. He took a deep breath and turned his face so that he could look at you out of the corner of his eyes.

“You know you are surprisingly strong for a mortal.” He commented. You rolled your eyes and glared at them.

“Whatever. Fix them. They can't be babies for two weeks!” You could already feel your mind start to panic. You didn't know the first thing about being a mom. Handling babies was really not a part of what Tony hired you for.

“I can't. Once the spell has been cast, there's no turning back. Good luck handling them now _(f/n)_.” He disappeared from underneath you and you cursed lowly to yourself. Of course he still had his magic.

You stood and Thor grabbed his tiny hammer. You looked at all the babies who were giving you confused looks. You put your hands on your hips as you sighed. “Looks like you guys are gonna stay as babies for a while.” You could see them frown. “I know, I feel the same way. I'd better get a raise after this.” You mumbled to yourself.

You looked at the abandoned pallet of food and you gestured them back to it. “You guys finish eating. I need to get some stuff for you guys. I'm using your card Tony.” There was a babbled ‘kay’ from him as they went back to their food.

You went to the elevator and made your way back to Tony’s room. His card was, thankfully, sitting right on the counter as well as an unlocked Stark computer. You grabbed both and quickly made your way back out of the elevator. What greeted you made your mouth fall open. What once was a clean room, now had lunchable and juice remnants all around it.

Apparently a food fight had started in the two minutes that you had been gone. Even Bruce and Natasha had joined in, and they were supposed to be the two level headed ones. A frown came to your face as you realized you would have to be the one to clean up. “What is going on here?!” You yelled. Immediately, all the food was dropped and they all sat down where they were. They at least had the decency to look guilty.

“Who started this?” You asked while going to stand closer to them. None of them said anything and you crossed your arms. “Tell me or there will be no ice cream later.” Immediately all of the fingers pointed to Tony. He glared at all of them, but refused to meet your eyes.

You crouched down in front of him and noticed he was covered in juice and crushed crackers. As you looked at them, you noticed they all did. Well everyone except Pietro. That was to be expected with his speed. You looked back to Tony and sighed while picking him up. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Love me.” He supplied with a cheeky grin. You snorted and wiped some of the juice off of his cheek. They'd all need to be cleaned up.

“You're lucky you're cute as a kid.” You said while pinching his cheek lightly and put him down. He beamed at you as you stood back to your full height. You looked to everyone else and took a deep breath.

“Alright everyone, go park it in the living room.” You ordered while pointing in the direction. They filed out and you quickly went to grab the laptop and credit card before following after them. You didn't want them finding a way to get into trouble again. They were all sitting on the couch and you groaned. It was going to be a hassle to get those stains out.

You walked over to the movie rack and searched for one to put in. Lion King was the first one to grab your attention so you popped it into the did player and pressed start. As expected, it grabbed all of their attention. You plopped yourself in between Bruce and Steve before starting your shopping.

You got a multitude of clothes that would last them two weeks. For kicks and giggles, you got them all footie pajamas with each of them on it. For example: Thor got Thor footies, Tony got Iron-Man footies and so on. It made you laugh to yourself. Even Bruce was amused as he watched what you were doing instead of the movie. Everyone else was oblivious as they sang along to hakuna-matata.

You got to the toys section, and frowned. Would they even enjoy these toys? A tiny finger suddenly pointed at a huge set of Legos. They were the baby proof ones. You looked at Bruce and saw that he was giving you pleading eyes. “Can I have dose?” He asked in that adorable voice of his. You were hopeless to resist.

“Yeah, I guess.” You added them to the cart and he beamed at you. Aww. Why did children have to be so cute?

Another finger came onto the screen to point at some toy G.I. Joe. You looked at Steve and saw his eyes sparkling. “Can I have dis?” He asked. You were literally dying here. He looked so cute.

“Okay.” You added it to the cart and continued scrolling. They pointed at more things and you added them without question. As you passed a toy car, there was a small yell of protest behind you. You turned and saw Tony with a pout on his face. You didn't even notice him get back there.

“Go back.” He said while waving his hand at the laptop. You did as he said in slight confusion. He pointed at the screen. “Get dat please.” He said while staring at the toy car. You only shrugged before adding it. It was his money after all.

After Tony joined in, it didn't take long for the rest of them to realize what was going on and join in on the shopping. Once the toy price got up to one-thousand dollars, you decided to stop. “Okay guys, no more. This is getting to be too much.” There were groans of disappointment as you put in the card information and set the order to be shipped here as soon as possible. They all went back to their original seats except for Natasha and Wanda. They just parked themselves on your lap. You didn't mind as you all went back to watching the movie. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

 ** _Day 2_**  
“Tony! Get your little butt over here now.” You said while tapping your foot in anger. There was a broken vase on the floor and a toy Lamborghini in the debris.

He poked his head around the corner to look at you. He was already pulling that pout as he walked slowly over to where you stood. Once he was in front of you, you crouched so you were eye level. He refused to make eye contact though. “Yes?” He asked softly. That innocent routine wasn't going to work this time though.

“Would you like to explain why your car is in right next to a broken vase?” You asked with a frown. You were the one who had to clean this up and you were tired of him making messes.

“No.” He mumbled. You frowned and used a finger to tilt his head up. He met your eyes and you could see that he looked scared.

“Did you do it? Don’t lie to me.” You asked. You knew he did it, but you didn’t want him to lie about it. He was silent as he nodded. At least he told the truth.

"I'm sowwy.” He said with those watery eyes. You could feel your anger at him melting away. You sighed as you looked at him.

“It's fine. Just try not to make any more messes. This broken stuff could hurt someone. I'm gonna be nice and say you can't drive the Lambo for two days. Now go and try to keep out of trouble.” He smiled and ran out of the room. You stood and took a deep breath.

Once you had the pieces cleaned up, you could hear a crash somewhere near you. Only a second later, there was crying. You sighed again and made your way towards the noise.

 

 ** _Day 4_**  
“Oh my God! Get down here now!” You yelled at Clint. He had somehow found his way up on a high shelf. In your eyes, it was 1,000 feet high. He could fall and break his neck.

He only frowned at you and kept himself seated. He had no intentions of moving any time soon. It was making you extremely worried for his safety.

“Clint please.” You begged.

“No.” He said while crossing his arms. You groaned and gripped your hair tightly. Why did children have to be so difficult? The only thing that could get them to do what you wanted was…bribery!

You smiled while looking at him. “Would you come down if I promised you a cookie?” He looked down at you for a while.

“Two.” He bargained.

“Deal.” He smiled and made his way down. You stood under him just in case he slipped and fell. Thankfully he was able to get down with no problem. Your heart returned to beating normally after that.

 

 ** _Day 6_**  
There was a small knock on your door in the middle of the night. You'd been trying to make yourself fall asleep for the longest now. Sadly, you were too worried about the children. Anything could happen while you weren't watching.

You stood and moved to open your door. You were surprised when you saw all of them standing there in their pajamas and holding pillows. "What's wrong?” You asked. They looked a little sheepish.

“Can we sleep wit you?” Bruce asked with a small blush. You looked at your bed. There was plenty of space to hold all of them.

You nodded. “Yeah. Get in here.” They smiled at you and rushed into your room. You closed the door behind them and made your way to your bed. You got on first and proceeded to help them all up.

Once they were all up, you settled in the middle of the bed. They all cuddled up around you and immediately went to sleep. You smiled at them before closing your eyes and falling asleep as well.

 

 ** _Day 8_**  
“No, no, no. Don't touch that.” You said to Thor as he tried to touch the pan of cookies you'd just taken out of the oven. They'd been good recently and you decided to reward them with home-made cookies. Thor had decided to help and was now trying to touch the hot pan.

“But dey smell good.” He said with a pout. You shook your head with a stern look.

“You'll burn yourself if you touch them.” You warned. He frowned, but nodded. You moved over to the fridge to grab the milk. Suddenly, you heard a whimper and immediately turned around. Thor was holding his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks.

You sighed and picked him up. “I told you, you would burn yourself. Let's go get some burn cream for you.” You said while carrying him to the closest bathroom. For some reason, all of the bathrooms had burn cream in them. You didn't really know why, but it was convenient.

 

 ** _Day 10_**  
“Get back here Steve. You're breaking the buddy system.” You said as Steve started to wander off in the park.

You'd finally decided to take them outside and there had already been problems. Pietro had continued to run off and cause problems. Now it was Steve, of all people, causing trouble. You were already on edge. Having them outside of the walls of the tower and on the streets of New York had your maternal instincts going haywire. Anything could happen outside.

You started to jog after him to catch up. He was surprisingly fast for a child his age. A man in all black looked at Steve and started walking in his direction. Your eyes caught it and you were immediately breaking into a run towards Steve. Just as the man was about to grab him, you snatched Steve up into your arms. The man looked at you with a glare that disappeared when he saw your glaring face.

“What the hell is your problem?! Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass!” You hissed in a murderous tone. He grumbled something as he quickly walked away. You grumbled to yourself as you made your way back over to the other kids who had stayed in place.

“Sorry mama _(f/n)_.” Steve mumbled into your shirt. Your eyes widened a little before you could feel your protectiveness kick up a notch.

“It's fine. Just don't do that again.” Once you were back by the kids’ side, you put Steve down. “Alright. That's enough of the outside for a while.”

 

 ** _Day 12_**  
“Calm down please.” You said softly.

It was only a matter of time before Bruce hulked out. Now just so happened to be that time. Tony had taken Bruce's Legos and refused to share. It was his toy and Tony knew not to touch his Legos. He was obsessed with them and never let anyone else play with them. Hulk did not like that.

The mini Hulk only growled and kept his eyes on Tony who was cowered behind you, crying and shaking. You were a little upset with him, but your focus was mainly on getting Bruce calm.

He took a step forward and you took one back. You out your hands out in a calming gesture. “Come on Brucie. You don't have to hurt Tony. How about you calm down and I buy you some more Legos?” He huffed through his nose and nodded.

You unhooked Tony's grasp on your leg before walking over to Bruce. He let you advance and stand in front of him. You were actually about an inch or two taller than him. You moved slowly and ran your fingers through his hair. He sighed and leaned into your hand.

You continued to coo at him and hug him until he was Bruce again. Afterwards, you made Tony apologize and sit in a corner. He didn't put up much of a fuss about it either. He knew he was in the wrong. Once that was done, you promptly went to the laptop and bought Bruce his Legos with same day delivery.

 

 ** _Day 14_**  
You groaned when you woke up. You had a good sleep and were sad that you had to wake up. You looked down and smiled at the shirt you were wearing. It had ‘Greatest Mom Ever’ printed on it. Wanda and Pietro had insisted you buy it because, to them, you were.

Speaking of the little buggers, they were nowhere to be seen. They had slept with you since that first time they all came in. It was weird to see them all gone. You stood from your bed and walked out of your room.

“Brucie? Ton? Stevie? Hawk? Nat? Peety? T? Wan? Where are you guys?” You called. None of them replied to your calls and you were getting a little worried. Your steps sped up as you made your way to the rec room.

Your eyes widened when you saw all of them just chilling on the couch. That wasn't the shocker though. They were all back to normal. All of them turned to look at you as you entered. They smiled and stood.

“Hey mama _(f/n)_. What's shakin’?” Tony asked while coming to hug you. You hugged him back, but you were still shocked.

“What happened?” You asked.

“The spell wore off. It's been two weeks.” Natasha said. You frowned and ticked off the days on your internal calendar. Had it really been that long?

“Really?” They nodded.

You frowned lightly. “You look disappointed.” Bruce commented.

“I am. I got used to you little guys as babies. You all were so cute.” Bruce and Steve blushed.

“So what? I'm not cute now?” Tony asked with a small pout.

“You're not as cute.” He only smirked.

“I’m still cute though.” You rolled your eyes before a thought came to you.

“Crap! I bought those Lion King on ice tickets for nothing then. I was looking forward to taking you guys.” You said with a small pout.

They looked at each other before smiling. “We'll go with you.” Pietro said. You looked up at them and smiled.

“Really?” Steve nodded.

“Anything for mama _(f/n)_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many people wanted a sequel because I apparently left you guys hanging. I hope you enjoy this. I really enjoyed writing it too. So comment and give me Kudos. I actually proofread this time...so give me props guys.


End file.
